Rum
by Liebling
Summary: “You‘re my cousin and as much as we both hate it, I have to take care of you. But I don't have to like it.” Sirius (16) has a chat with Bellatrix. Cold, witty, pointless.


Authors Note: Wooo wooo we've got some more history for Bellatrix and Sirius. Both are sixteen in this one.  
  
;)  
  
Just a lot of dialogue, I think.  
  
Disclaimer: All belongs to Jo Rowling:  
  
Title: Rum  
  
*  
  
"Look, I'm not trying to play noble-"  
  
"What's stopping you?" She inquired coolly. "If you weren't playing noble you wouldn't be you, you'd be some regular person with flaws, you'd be a human."  
  
"Maybe even a Slytherin," he shrugged, "maybe even scum like you."  
  
"I don't care for you much right now," she said.  
  
"I don't care much for you right now either," he countered.  
  
She sighed and turned her back to him, her arms crossed over her chest. "I told you not to talk to him!" She fumed. "I told you that it was unacceptable to go over to the Slytherin table and go tell Rudolphus off! And did you listen? No. You figured you were so stinkin' brilliant you could do what you pleased. But guess what? You aren't."  
  
"Oh yeah? And it's real acceptable for him to boss you around like that? And to work for the Dark Lord? Yeah, real acceptable, Bella. Have you no shame? Have you no standards?" He said loudly over her wailing. She turned back 'round to face him.  
  
"You aren't my Father, Sirius!" She yelled. "And Rudolphus isn't about to be your son-in-law, what we do is what we do and it has little or nothing to do with YOU and what YOU do."  
  
Her voice as forceful, cold, and deliberate. He shrugged nonchalantly.  
  
"You're my cousin and as much as we both hate it, I have to take care of you. But I don't have to like it."  
  
"Have you not heard of free will?" She said, "you don't have to do anything. And I assure you I appreciate nothing you are doing for me and my 'supposed' best interests!"  
  
"You wouldn't," he said stiffly.  
  
"Oh I wouldn't? Yeah like you really know me, Sirius. Yeah bloody right."  
  
"I used to," he said earnestly.  
  
"Did you?" She said, in a would-be amused tone. "Did you really? Or did you just think you did?"  
  
"Oh I knew you all right," he said spat bitterly.  
  
"You probably didn't," she said spitefully.  
  
His dark brows rose and he looked nettled and hurt. "Is it really fair to hate me just because I won't give up on you?"  
  
"I can hate you for whatever reason I please," she responded. "Fairness doesn't even begin to come into play."  
  
"You can't marry Rudolphus," he said as though it was a fact.  
  
"Oh I believe I can marry whoever I please. I can marry a stinkin' hippogriff and you'll just have to deal! Actually, when I get married you'll be out my life, kaput. And I'll forget about you, Black." She twisted a finger around her black licorice colored hair and then she chewed on it thoughtfully. Her amethyst eyes were boring into his.  
  
"You could never get rid of me," he said, "even if you tried."  
  
"...I could forget about you," she said in a sure tone of voice.  
  
"Maybe, but you couldn't get rid of me."  
  
She rolled her eyes and he responded by rolling his. He put his head on the pine table.  
  
"Why did you talk to Rudolphus?" She demanded.  
  
"Because he doesn't deserve to live."  
  
"You don't deserve to live but you don't see other people go around telling you off now do you?" She said with a smirk on her pale face. "Really. Why? What could have possessed you to walk up to him in the middle of breakfast and tell him off? You totally made him wish he was dead!"  
  
"He *should* be dead," Sirius commented. "And why did I tell him off?"  
  
"I believe that was the question."  
  
"Like you don't know!"  
  
"I don't!"  
  
"You can't believe it...but you know," he said. "I care about you Bella, and I mean you don't deserve an amazing boyfriend but you do deserve someone better than cow dung."  
  
"Thanks, Black," she said. "Better than cow dung."  
  
"Yeah, better than cow dung."  
  
And then she burst out laughing, her whole face lighting up. Laughter was contagious and he too began almost snorting in laughter. "Care for some rum?" He asked as he pointed to assorted bottles.  
  
"You probably poisoned them."  
  
"I probably did."  
  
"I'll take it anyway," she said with a sigh. He fixed her up a drink and slid it down the table to her.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"I've got to run," he said as he began to walk out of the kitchens.   
  
"Yeah, yeah, me too." She said as she drained the rest of her drink.  
  
He leaned down and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, "from my Mother...you know."  
  
"I know," she chuckled.  
  
He walked out of the kitchens with a smirk on his face.  
  
He had just had an entirely normal conversation with his entirely abnormal cousin.  
  
*  
  
La Fin. 


End file.
